Tattoo
by taitofan
Summary: Who knew that one little tattoo could have so much of an effect on a homunculus?


Tattoo

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and light lime

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, only a few posters, cards, and figurines.

Authors Note: You know what? I'm not even going to pretend this fic has a plot, as it most certainly _doesn't_. Not only that, but it's AU, seeing as not even _I_ can see this happening anywhere in the series… Oh, add some OOCness to the list. And now, if you're still here, may I present a crack couple that has wormed its way into my heart. This idea came from seeing someone's picture of their tattoo; the premise of the fic popped in my mind and refused to go away. I did a bit of research on tattoos to make sure I didn't screw up on things like how long they should stay wrapped and whatnot. Please don't throw things if I made a mistake anywhere though. _smile_ Lastly… Like the couple? Tell me and help keep me motivated to write more!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 7-23-05

* * *

Greed blinked down at the jet black ink on slightly-tanned flesh. He couldn't be sure if what he was seeing was real. Surely, that wasn't what he thought it was, was it? 

"What is _that?_"

It took all of Ed's willpower not to laugh at the expression on the homunculus's face. If only he had a camera…

"It's called a tattoo. You know, kinda like what you have on your hand. I assume that in your three hundred plus years of existence you've seen one…" Normally, Greed would have had a nice comeback for a comment like that, most likely involving Ed's short stature; however, today was different. Today, Ed had a tattoo.

"When did you get that?" Greed demanded, unable to take his eyes off the small design on Ed's left shoulder blade. "You didn't have it yesterday." The alchemist smiled, enjoying the effect one little tattoo was having on the man. He wasn't fooled for a moment; Greed _loved_ it.

"I got it yesterday after you left. I wanted to surprise you." '_And I can see that I did_,' he added mentally.

"You're underage," Greed protested. "You needed parental permission. You didn't go to one of those cheap underground places, did you?" The big, bad "ultimate shield" was trying hard not to sound worried, but Ed wasn't fooled for a moment. He thought Greed's obvious concern was sweet, although he knew better than to voice such thoughts.

"I had Havoc pretend to be my guardian. _He_ signed the papers and _I_ got this," he gestured to the just-over-twenty-four-hours-old flamel on his skin.

Now, Greed wasn't fully sure who this Havoc guy was, but he was willing to bet he was someone Ed worked with. And if that was the case, if this man really was responsible for letting Ed mar his flesh with a _tattoo_ of all things…

Then Greed was going to find the guy and thank him. Because he'd be _damned_ if Ed's new tattoo wasn't one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen.

"So," Ed spoke up after the silence went on too long for his liking, "do you like it?" Greed said nothing for a few seconds, instead letting his fingers gently brush across the flamel. Ed's shivered lightly; the spot was still a bit sore, but it still felt good to sense Greed's touch…

More than good in fact.

"Yes." It was a simple reply, but more than good enough for Ed.

"You know," the blond began when it was obvious Greed had nothing more to say at the moment, "this isn't the only tattoo I got…" Greed's gaze was finally torn away from the tattoo at those words, and his violet eyes locked on to Ed's golden ones. "I have another one down lower. I can show it to you if you'd like…"

It wasn't often that Greed was left speechless, but this, without a doubt, was one of those times. All he could manage to do was nod while his mouth gaped open.

This time Ed didn't even bother to hide his laughter at the shocked expression he was met with. Grabbing the older male's hand, he dragged his flabbergasted, yet extremely willing, boyfriend to his bedroom. He couldn't wait to see the look on his lover's face when he saw _exactly_ where his other tattoo was…


End file.
